


Home

by ehxia



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia/pseuds/ehxia
Summary: Neil and The Protagonist work constantly, rarely taking any time off. It was obvious this workaholic lifestyle was taking a toll so Wheeler kindly (but mostly aggressively) encouraged them to take a few days off before the start of their next mission.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/gifts).



> this is a self-indulgent fic i wrote for my most precious and hamsome gremlin, luf. they drew this beautiful scene of protag and neil sleeping on a couch together and i just HAD to write something for it.
> 
> (link to the drawing: https://lufdraws.tumblr.com/post/636172963053551616/let-the-husbands-sleep-challenge)
> 
> this is my first tenet fic, and the first fic i've written in first person POV! i hope it's okay <3

_We decided to spend our time to the fullest. No plans, either. Simply...being together. Neil and I agreed upon this, agreed to just let things happen and see where time takes us. Enjoying the small moments throughout the days. Sleeping in (which Neil desperately needed). Letting our worries fade into each other’s arms._

*

I awoke slowly, subtly. No alarm, no one shaking me awake. Just...naturally. Peacefully. 

Lying next to me was _him._ Neil. Still sound asleep, his chest rising ever so slightly with each breath. His messy hair was pointing in all different directions. The permanent dark circles under his eyes seemed to be less prominent than usual. _Maybe he actually slept well for once._

Though staying in bed for a while longer was tempting, I decided to finally get up and go for a run. Morning exercise, especially leg day, was something I could never skip--I can’t even remember _when_ this habit began but it’s one of the few times I’m alone and can organize my thoughts.

Not wanting to wake Neil up from his precious slumber, I gently, and as quietly as I could, slipped out of bed and changed into my running clothes. I glanced back at Neil, admiring his sleeping face for one last moment before heading towards the door.

  
*

  
Nearly 40 minutes into the run, I felt my phone vibrate. A text from Neil.  
  
8:34am: _Will you be home soon? <3 _  
  
I felt myself smile at the message. He must’ve just woken up--and I’m sure he’s gonna need some coffee. One of our favorite coffee shops wasn’t too far from the apartment, and since we are rarely home to go there, I figured it would be a nice surprise for him if I picked up coffee and a couple pain au chocolat. _When was the last time I even had one?_

  
8:35am: _be there soon_

*

Now, I enjoy coffee as much as the next person, but it was so amusing to see how much Neil _needed_ it. The moment he took the first sip from his cup, his face seemed to brighten immediately, as if coming back to life.

"Feelin' more alive now?" I hummed.

Neil took another sip before he rolled his eyes jokingly. "Listen, we all have our demons."

We spent the rest of the morning chatting on the couch about random, mostly mundane, things, trying hard to follow Wheeler’s advice to not talk about work the entire duration of our time off. There's no way she could hear us talk but she would most definitely sense it if we strayed from her... _advice_.

"Hey," Neil said suddenly. "Can you hand me that book from the table?"

He was pointing towards a worn out looking book. I recognized it--it wasn’t the first time Neil had read it. In fact, I’d seen him reading more times than any other book. 

*

The mechanics and implications of time. The idea that due to the constant speed of light, time is not fixed. Entropy--the tendency to increase disorder where possible. These were just some of the things I could recall.  
  
Neil had been rambling for well over two hours now about what he had just read in Stephen Hawking’s _A Brief History of Time_ . While I don’t particularly understand the more scientific things he talks about, it’s something he adores with his entire soul. The passion that emerges from him whilst he explains to me the intricacies of the universe easily keeps my attention grounded.  
  
His hands always moved wildly in the air when he gets really excited about something, _especially_ when it’s something physics related.  
  
“Listen,” Neil began. “I just finished the chapter relating to time. Stephen Hawking...his intelligence continuously astounds me.”  
  
He was smiling widely, eyes shining with so much life.  
  
“I’m listening.”

Without hesitation, he continued on.

“Regarding time, he theorizes that there are actually _three_ types of time. Thermodynamic, psychological, and cosmological. He discusses the arrow of time and how the direction of time's arrows would and do affect us and our reality,” Neil excitedly said as he turned his head and looked up towards me.  
  
I nodded, acknowledging that I was listening wholeheartedly and ran my hand through his hair, letting my fingers weave through those messy strands.   
  
He, again, didn’t even hesitate before rambling on again. And again.  
  
Despite doing my best to stay awake, to not miss a second of Neil’s enthusiasm, I found myself slowly drifting into sleep. Napping wasn’t really something I could do often, so maybe it’s thanks to Neil. Because of his soothing voice. His presence made me feel at ease. And having him laying across my lap probably helped too I’m sure.

*

_Not long after The Protagonist fell asleep, Neil too found himself feeling drowsy. He kept on reading until he dozed off. Both were at their most comfortable--Neil lying across The Protagonist, his book still in hand._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!!! 
> 
> the husbands deserve all the rest and relaxation.


End file.
